Ezio's Love Adventure
by xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoGurlGamr
Summary: Ezio falls in love after his family died along with his beloved Caterina.  Will he find his one true love, or will someone else fall with him, thus creating a love triangle!
1. Chapter 1

**OK THIS IS A FANFICTION FOR ASSASSINS CREED II AND I TAKE ALL CREDIT!**

**PLZ NO FLAME QQ**

on a fin day in fiorenzi in 1476, ezio was waking along the sidewalk wen suddenly oh no! Ezio's padre and older bro n younger bro wer kidnaped by the tampons! EZIO WAS LIKE "OH NO!" and went to sav them butt it was to lat an they did. Ezio had to run lik a pansy becas he didn't have the rite equipment to fite the tampons.

Ezio went to becum saad an den caterina did tu n ezio becam eben sadder becas his lover n his padre an his older bro an his youmger bro did the day be4 him n he was a loin soviver. Butt sudenlee, he loked over n saw dat there was a face in da wal;;. Eerzop say the face an went "oh wal u mus understand me becas u are wal n u sea evrythin an you must be lonlee too becas u aar wa;l n u have no frends." So ezio went to go to wal n kis an be like "oh wal yu ar my favorit anime" an he riped off the wal becas the wall was FAT.

the nexus dau ezio went onto ruff wit his new wal luvr becase caterine ded n so is his padre an his older bro n his yuounger bro ne ways thats not impotant nemore becas ezio waas in loooooove! 33  
>"o wal wil u mak lbv top me?" ezio cried in love becas he love wall. "o i wil ezi o i love u forever!" (ezio whisperd that becas waslls cant talk! DUHHH) an tehn Ezio kissed the wall with such passion. He just rejoiced in touching its hard, brick surface. Butt as ezio was loviemaking wit da wal he fell!<p>

What will happen to ezio next?"!

**Fin ouy in chapyttr tu!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK THIS IS A FANFICTION FOR ASSASSINS CREED II AND I TAKE ALL CREDIT!**

**PLZ NO FLAME QQ**

(last tim on ezios lov adventure

Ezio fel in lov to wall becas his padre an hid olde rbo and his younger bro an caterine al ded butt den dey fel form rufftop!)

ezio fel into watr aftr making out with wal on rufftop becas the wal was jus so seductive. Wen ezio fell in to water, je felt a strang sensashun inside of him; he aws fallin in lov with the water tuu! THE WALL LOOKED AT HIM WITH ANGST and ezio was like "no wal this isn't was it loks like. Btw, how can you float" and the wal was like "i can flot becaus u holding me deer my love!" of cors ezio owudl make qwal say that! Neways, eziop was like, "oh no who do i chose?' butt den the water turnd into spashy from amnizea n was like "chos me ezio i love you moooooore!" but the wall was lyk" no ezio i love u more" an ezio was torn; was he supposed to do?

Then ezio had plan. Opunch out wal by him an put hjis lover wal in it an den proceeded to mak out with the wall whjil da watr was masturbgint him. He was like "oh man, thjis is betr than courtazens!" an ezio lives haopdexdly ever aftr the end

**THE END**

**RHE WND **

**THE END**

**THE END. **BENE


	3. Chapter 3

**U thout this was the end vyut bnnkklseuioyufruiowejkweasef oops sory i ahd a sex.**

**Newaiys u thought it was the end BUT TIT WASNNT!1**

so aftr eziop had the AMZANUG :-) sezx he got out of watr an civalions was lik "OH NO ASSASSINO GET HIM" n the guads was lik " HAHAHAHA I GO YOU TONOW ASINO!" an ezio was like "NOOOO" an ran away an wall and spashy was "NOO I LIG UI OGHEY DER WNE DID U GET DER" an da wal an spashy made passionate love.

Ezio was runing away from da people wen sudenly a dor spoke to him it sed "oh ezio co9me hither" n ezio was like "ok" so ezio went to dor butt rely ir was a woman buit ezio didnt notic becas the dor was sjust so sexy. "o ezio i was wundruing if u cud get me ut of her becas a i ma woman n these days woman no god!" but ezio forgot woman an turned to dor and was like "ghey baby" an dor was like "how you doin": and ezio was like "io im fine" and dor weas like "o ur so amazng becnm a asasin" an ezio hasped and said "h no how did yu fo0rkgfg figure out my idneity?" an dor sed "becase _i read your thoughts_" asnd ezio was like "you harlot yurodnai yur so beotiful!" an ezio tore dor of an ran away. Woman lok at ezio an say "o no he mistak me for dor" andf kill self.

Ezio ran fom woman hos an went to montrergorinian without mom an sisyer becas theyre WOMEN an they can jus travel themself... so he met up withhis homeboy Mario an said "hey mario i got a gf" an mario was from nintendoland but not realy becas he was asasin so e was like "o ezio i am so proud you r going to mak the auditor ef amiyl proud!" but ezio was like :ni they edded" an like mario sadded with ezio and they died KIDING they jus sigh becas everyoded

**What wil hapen with ezio, mario and da dor?**

**Chose your weapon jjk wait ';till the next one!1**


	4. Christmas Special

**Is tiem for da crismans spesil!**

on a fin dai in the florenc ezio had a sad becas he was alune n he had no bunny do lov an he los his wall.

sudenle, he lok at da water an say that his wal was ther! "oh wall!" ezio moaned in delite. he piked up da wal from da brige (becas he an aasasin n he da bes)

ten ezio was like "o wal i luv you, lets spen christmass togedder" so den ezio and his luvr wal spendt chrismaas togther an it was ful of loviemakin the end

an then the watr got sad and tryd to drown itsef (but it wuz watr so it couldnt!) so water was all aloooooone fur christmassu until ezio got bured an thiew a ded bodi into it an den da watterr had a frend.


	5. Chapter 4

**c o warating by manr11!111**

once upoon a tiem in aminal crossin dere wuz a boy named poopward. he wuz new in town so tom nook sed "helo u owe me moneys" and poopward wuz liek "oh no!" so poopward went fishing for feesh and insted he caut ezio! oh no~! ezio cant b sold for money! poopweard didnt no war to dooooooo! so he took ezio to nok and nook sed I cant buy dis man! he's an ASSASSINO" so ezio killed nook and stol hiz monetys and gave the monehsy to poopward an d timmy and tommy rejoiced becas der uncler was ded and they got moneys too and ezio was their new uncle dn dey fel in lov withj ezoi eveb thouh ezio was in love wit tha dor. SO. no moneys wer owed no mor and poopward fihdn a bed in a tre and lived on the tre becas nook never gave him da key

POOF A BED

bene


	6. Chapter 5

**dis is for my amesia brodders**

ezio went tutu uncele mario an sed "mario i wan to mary dor". mario wen to exio and pat his hed like cushion and sed "ok i belev in u n ur choices"

ezio jumped 4 joy n huged mario. "tjhanx uncele mariu u wont reget this ever! !'

den the dor an esio did it

little did exio know dat dor was tampn!( butt thats for another chaptr.) \enjoy it while you can ezio, for i shall be the one on top soon!\ thot dor

son it was months n months and ezios padre n little brother n older bro were stil ded but esio was happi with his new lyf with dor. one day, dor an ezio went to go to wine garden tro get great whine when dusenyl !

\get him!\ dor shted in manly voic.e "dor what why ar ruy a mannly man!" dor loked at ezio and smiled with a devilish smile.

\because i am a templar\ he gloted. ezio gasped "whats a templar" and then knocked ut

*~*~*~*~*~*~*kawaii*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A faint clicking noise was heard in the distance. One step, one step, one step... Has the silence finally come? I click on my lantern and peek through the small crack I allow myself to have. The Grunt seems to have disappeared. Good, good...

I drink my sanity potion and make my way out of the barricade and slowly down the hall. Everything seemed to be in order. Well, as far as I know, amnesia screws around with the brain. The halls were covered with slime, but that was nothing new.

__

Oh no, not another! I have to hide. Hide, hide, hide, hide, —

"Gah!" Ezio awoke from his silent slumber. Sofia rustled in the sheets, relieving a small sigh.

"Ezio, _carissima_, what happened?" She sat up beside him, tenderly rubbing his chest. Ezio looked over at her and let a small cough out and smiled.

"Do not worry yourself, Sofia. It was just a strange image." He put his hand on her shoulder. "Rest yourself _amore_, tomorrow we go into town."


End file.
